The patent reference M508941 published on Sep. 21, 2015 discloses a “reversible umbrella” which is only used for keeping rain out or sun shelter, the prior the cane body is not strong enough to be a walking can to support a user's body weight.
In view of this, the technical problem to be solved by the utility model is to overcome defects of the prior art and develop a reverse folding umbrella that can be used for sun or rain shelter and walking cane.